Songfics von Artorius Rex
by Artorius Rex
Summary: Soo... dies sind also meine Songfics. Ich schreibe über alle möglichen Pairings  auch nach Wunsch also schaut doch mal rein... Ich hoffe sie gefallen euch, auch wenn sie ab und zu vllt ein wenig kitschig werden... Und nun viel Spaß eure Artorius


_,,Time Of My Life" - Jennifer Warnes & Bill Medley_

_Now I've had the time of my life_

_No, I've never felt like this before..._

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte er sich zu ihr um. Seine Augen trafen die ihren und er bahnte sich zielstrebig seinen Weg durch die Menge. Gebannt verfolgte ihn jeder im Raum mit Blicken. Er blieb vor ihr stehen und verbeugte sich elegant. Er streckte die Hand aus und bot sie ihr in einer stillen Aufforderung zum Tanze an.

Seine Roben wallten auf. Sie zögerte und ihre Augen flackerten verunsichert hinter ihrer rotgefiederten Maske auf. Die ganze Halle starrte gebannt auf das Schauspiel. Ohne weiter nachzudenken kam sie seiner Bitte nach und legte dennoch ein wenig zögerlich ihre feine, weiße Hand auf die seine. Seine Gestalt war eindrucksvoll in seinen dunklen Gewändern und schüchterte sie ein wenig ein. Nichtsdestotrotz erwiderte sie seinen Blick herausfordernd und erhob sich in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung. Ihr blutrotes Kleid umspielte ihren Körper wie flüssiger Rubin. Langsam und grazil schritt sie neben ihm einher und ließ sich von ihm in die Mitte der Tanzfläche geleiten, auf der sich mittlerweile kein Pärchen mehr befand. Alle hatten diesem einen, ungleichen Paar ehrfürchtig Platz gemacht.

Mit neugewonnenem Mut zog sie eine Augenbraue herausfordernd hoch, was er mit einem ebenso herausfordernden Blick quittierte.

Die Streicher setzten sanft ein...

_'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_And I owe it all to you..._

Sie nahmen Haltung an und seine Hand ruhte auf ihrer Hüfte. Sie war keineswegs kalt, wie sie erwartet hatte, sondern vielmehr angenehm warm. Sie blickte ihm tief in seine anthrazitgrauen Strudel, die sie anscheinend nicht mehr loslassen wollten. Ein distanziertes Lächeln huschte über seine schmalen Lippen. Alles Licht um sie herum erlosch. Die sanfte Musik der Celli beruhigte sie ungemein. Plötzlich fiel ein einzelner, heller Strahl auf das Paar in der Mitte der Tanzfläche. Die melodische und unaufdringliche Musik der Streicher erstarb und stattdessen ertönte das leise, rhythmische Klappern von Kastagnetten. Verwundert hob sie den Kopf. Nun gut, wenn er es lieber so haben wollte...

_I've been waiting for so long_

_Now I've finally found someone_

_To stand by me_

Noch immer hielt sie seinem Blick stand, doch plötzlich sog sie unvermittelt scharf die Luft ein, gebannt von der Intensität seines Blickes. Sie konnte nicht deuten was sich in seinen Blick geschlichen hatte, doch etwas war eindeutig anders. Ehe sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, setzte der Schellenkranz ein und untermalte die Kastagnetten so rhythmisch wie eben diese.

Er machte einen kleinen Schritt auf sie zu und kam ihr dadurch noch näher. Sein Leib presste sich an ihren. Sie dankte Gott dafür, dass sie am heutigen Abend eine Maske trug und ihm somit verborgen blieb, was für Phantasien sich in ihr entfalteten. Er lächelte ihr überlegen zu, als ob er trotz allem wüsste, was sie soeben gedacht hatte. Es drang scharf in ihr Bewusstsein und trieb ihr noch mehr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Bevor sie sich selbst dafür schelten konnte, spürte sie einen sanften Druck auf ihrem Kreuz und sie gab seiner Berührung bereitwillig nach. Eng umschlungen umkreisten sie einander im Takt der exotischen Instrumente, wobei sie sich gegenseitig mit ihren Blicken festnagelten. Langsam zog er sie noch näher an sich heran, falls dies überhaupt möglich sein sollte. Die Musik brach ab und sie verharrten in ebendieser Position, gefangen vom Blick des jeweils anderen.

_Now with passion in our eyes_

_There's no way we could disguise it secretly_

_So we take each others hand..._

Die ersten leidenschaftlichen Klänge an ihr Ohr drangen brach ein wahres Feuerwerk an berauschenden Emotionen in ihr los.

Einen Moment verharrten sie noch in dieser Position, dann wirbelte er sie überraschend herum und sie folgte seinen Bewegungen.

Sie spürte wie ein Feuer in ihr entfacht wurde, dass sie nur selten verspürte. Seiner Reaktion nach zu urteilen, war es bereits auf ihn übergesprungen. Sie kehrte zurück in seine starken Arme und ihr Kleid und sein Roben verschmolzen zu einem einzigem rot-schwarzen Wirbel. Gerade noch befand sie sich in seiner warmen, nach Kräuter duftenden Umarmung und ehe sie's sich versehen konnte wirbelte sie auch schon wieder von ihm fort und fing seinen Blick mit ihrem vor Verlangen sprühenden Blick, das sie nun nicht länger verbergen konnte, ein. Ihre Emotionen bahnten sich ihren Weg und flossen aus ihren Augen heraus direkt hinein in seine tiefe, dunkle Seele. Sie brachen hervor wie Wasser, das sich von einem Staudamm befreit.

Ihr Blick schien ihn einen Sekundenbruchteil aus der Fassung zu bringen, doch ließ er sich nichts anmerken und Sekunden später fand sie sich auch schon wieder zwischen seinen schwarzen Roben wieder.

_With my body and soul_

_I want you more than you'll ever know..._

Er atmete tief den betörenden Duft ihrer Haare, die sich durch den Schwung das Temperament ihres Tanzes nun zusehends aus ihrer ehemals eleganten Hochsteckfrisur lösten, einBevor ihr Tanz sie wieder voneinander trennte sah er sie kurz an und sie nickte ihm kaum merklich zu. Sie trennten sich endgültig von einander und beide sausten nun ungezügelt Leidenschaftlich über die noch immer leere Fläche. Sie ließen sich nicht aus den Augen und kein anderes Pärchen ließ sich dazu hinreißen sich zu ihnen zu gesellen. Sie umwirbelten einander, er in einer einnehmenden, beherrschenden Art, sie in einer ebenso verführerischen wie engelgleichen Art, und ihr Tanz wirkte schon lange nicht mehr nur wie ein Tanz sondern vielmehr wie ein Wettbewerb zweier erbitterter Gegner, bei dem Versagen nichts anderes als Schwäche bedeuten würde. Ein letzter Blick und jeder konnte sehen, wie sehr sie einander begehrten.

Sie raffte ihr Kleid zusammen und beschleunigte ihren Schritt. Er breitete die Arme aus undsie ließ sich vertrauensvoll hineinfallen. Ihre Füße verließen den Boden und er hielt sie sicher an seiner Seite in der Luft und bewegte sich weiterhin zur mitreißenden Musik. Sie breitete ihre Arme aus und winkelte ein Bein ein. Das ganze Schauspiel dauerte nur Sekunden, doch kam es ihr so überwältigend vor, als wenn es sich über Stunden ziehen würde. Er setzte sie wieder auf den Boden und sie umschlangen einander wie noch Minuten zuvor.

_Yes, I know what's on your mind_

_When you say:_

_,,Stay with me tonight"_

Erneut vereinigten sich ihre Körper zu einem einzigen Wesen, das sich im Takt der Musik gekonnt hin und her wiegte.

Ihre Augen sprühten von dem inneren Feuer, das sie zu verzehren drohte.

Vertrauensvoll sah sie zu ihm auf, als sie sich graziös zurücklehnte und gestützt von seinem Arm ihren Rücken durchbog.

Sie waren so aufeinander eingespielt, dass sie einen einzigen beeindruckenden Anblick boten.

_This could be love because..._

Ihr Kleid glänzte im Licht der magisch betriebenen Scheinwerfer, dann umtanzten sie einander ein letztes Mal und mit einem ruck bugsierte er sie zurück in seine Arme. Die Musik brach ab. Das Lied war zu Ende, doch blieb alles so mucksmäuschenstill wie zuvor.

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn nahm ihren Arm, den sie bei der Abschlussfigur weit von sich gestreckt hatte, wieder zu sich und legte ihn ihm in den Nacken. Langsam senkte er den Kopf. Das Publikum schnappte nach Luft. Das Licht erlosch und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem luftraubenden Kuss. Jemand klatschte. Viele andere stimmten mit ein und kurze Zeit später brandete der Applaus nur so um sie auf, doch davon merkte keiner der beiden etwas. Jeder verlor sich in der Umarmung des anderen...

_'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_And I've searched through every open door_

_Till I've found the truth_

_And I owe it all to you..._


End file.
